VIRTUAL Girlfriend?
by Miyuzi Lolita
Summary: Len is a lonely guy who has always wanted a girlfriend, but to get away from the harsh reality that he will never find a girlfriend, he uses Virtual Girlfriend to fill his needs. When the new Append models come out on Virtual Girlfriend, he gets a model named Miku. What happens when she comes to life? Obviously MikuxLen. Don't like, don't read please.
1. Append?

**Hello, welcome to my first story ever! Please enjoy! :)**

* * *

"I tried to confess, but..I just ended up running away again!" I sighed as I told my best friend Kaito the horrible story. "What do I do? I can never confess to anybody.."

Kaito just started giggling. "Sometimes I wonder if you're ever going to get married. You never even said hi to Rin yet, but you tried to confess to her? How stupid is that?" his laughter became louder and louder and he started to hold his stomach.

I protested quickly with, "Hey, I did talk to her!"

"I-I can see your p-panties, Rin-san.." Kaito mocked me. It only made me blush really hard and Kaito laugh even LOUDER, when I thought he couldn't get any louder. "I'm so happy I have you as a friend, Len. You always cheer me up with your miserable stories."

I opened my mouth, but closed it, just giving up.

It's not like I needed a real girlfriend..I have Virtual Girlfriend. What is that, you ask? It's a website for lonely guys like me who are destined to never get a girlfriend. They have different model groups, like World is Mine, Story of Evil, and stuff like that. They are all the same models, but they have different hairstyles, clothing, and stuff like that in each model group. I currently have Rui, a girl similiar to Rin. She might be even cuter than Rin..wait, I take that back. Lately, Virtual Girlfriend has been improving. You can even buy realistic robots now.

Anyways, when Kaito and I were talking about my dumb love life, we were in Kaito's apartment in Kaito's room, studying (A.K.A hanging out.) Neither of us had actually taken our books out of our bags.

After Kaito finally calmed down, we heard the door creak open. "Kaito?" someone peeked there head in the door. It was Kaito's older sister, Kaiko, who was in college but looked younger than Kaito (we're in ninth grade.)

A few seconds later, Kaiko noticed me. "A-ah, Len! Didn't notice you! Would you like some tea?" she said quickly.

I smiled and shook my head. "No thanks."

She nodded and smiled softly. Then, she turned back to Kaito. "U-um, Kaito, Luka is calling.." Kaiko told him, and he stood up. Luka was Kaito's childhood friend. They would be together..if Luka didn't have a boyfriend already, Gakupo.

He exited the room and I was left sitting there, waiting for him to back. His talks with Luka always take about thirty minutes (when Luka tries to say bye, Kaito always starts a new conversation.) So, I pulled out my phone and opened my Virtual Girlfriend app to check on Rui.

Instead of Rui popping up, like usual, something else did..

_**NEW APPEND MODELS NOW OUT! THEY ONLY COST 20 VCash (Virtual Cash!) GET THEM TODAY! IF YOU BUY MIKU HATSUNE BEFORE OCTOBER FIFTH, YOU CAN GET HER FOR ONLY 10 VCASH! **_

Append? Virtual Girlfriend always tells their users when a new model group is about to come out..I wonder what this is about? Instead of pressing the big X in the corner, I tapped the picture and it took me to the store.

It had all the usual models, and one new one, Meiko. She was pretty hot, but still not my type..

I tapped on Miku, because I decided to give her a try..I mean, she was 10 VCash cheaper, right?

After purchasing her, I selected her as my new default girlfriend. That's when the door creaked open again. I quickly acted like I was texting and stuffed my yellow phone back in my pocket.

* * *

"Maybe instead of giving her Rui's home, I should buy a new home model.." I said to myself, my hands cupping my chin as I started at the laptop screen.

I was just getting started with Miku after I left Kaito's apartment. I always use Virtual Girlfriend when I'm waiting for my older sister, Lily, to come home (why the American name? Well, our parents wanted one of us to have an American name because our father was half American.) She's always home by 8, and it was 7.

Anyways, the append models were kind of futuristic, like robots. Honestly, I didn't like Rui's model that much..Miku's model was actually the best to me. I was surprised she was the cheapest (for a while, I mean.)

Maybe I should describe Miku's looks. She has long, teal hair put into two pigtails, but you are able to take them out. Her eyes are the same color as her hair. Her skin isn't very pale..erm, I guess that's about it. If you want to og clothing, look at all of her different models.

When I was still deciding about the home, something popped up..

**DO YOU REALLY LOVE VIRTUAL GIRLFRIEND? WELL, THEN TELL ALL YOUR LONELY FEMALE FRIENDS ABOUT VIRTUAL BOYFRIEND!**

The ad made me feel worst in a way, because I had no female friends at all..but Virtual Girlfriend is going crazy now. I mean, Virtual Boyfriend?

After closing the ad, I continued to work on Miku. I had placed her in Rui's house because I was still deciding, like I said.

I customized all of her outfits. Her default outfit (which I could not customize, just mentioning it,) her casual wear (you can make up to ten casual outfits,) her pajamas, her school uniform, stuff like that. You must be wondering, why would she need all that stuff? You can even play on a world where you can play with other people online. The only problem is, you see a lot of people who look like your model, which kind of spoils the effect. Most people didn't have Rui, so it made me feel a little special..

Then, I customized all of her hairstyles. Her default style (once again, just mentioning it,) her hair without pigtails, one ponytail in the back, then I made two with a ponytail on each side, and on and on.

After I finished customizing everything, I heard the door open downstairs. I shut down Virtual Girlfriend (NOBODY knows about Virtual Girlfriend, not even my own sister.)

I rushed downstairs to see her. "Ah, Lily! Your home!"

"Yeah..are you super hungry or something? You seem more excited than usual." Lily raised an eyebrow.

When she said that, I realized I was pretty hungry. "Yeah, I guess..I didn't feel like making noodles." I chuckled and gave a sheepish grin. She just crossed her arms and walked into the kitchen.

"I'm making miso soup. Any other requests?" she asked.

"Nah." I replied. "I'll be watching TV in my room."

"Okay." she replied, and I walked back upstairs to my room.

I turned on my TV and watched a movie that was on with my favorite actress, Aria (mostly known as Ia) Yamada.

* * *

**Did you like it? Please review! :)**


	2. Miku?

**First off, I would like to thank you guys for 8 reviews! I honestly wasn't expecting this to be so popular. Thank you so so so much! :D**

**Second off, Miku will become a human when she comes to life if you guys dislike Human x Robot. **

**Finally, here's the chapter!**

* * *

"Damn, I'm late!" I said to myself as I rushed down the hallway. Last night, Lily accidently put some sugar in the miso soup, so I was bouncing off the walls for a while. I went to sleep around one, and woke up around 8:00 (when school starts.) So, I had to rush to school before attendance.

When I finally made it to class 4-B, A.K.A. History with Mrs. Cul. I was nervous. I had never been late EVER the whole school year. It was almost July, so school was about to be out soon. I can't show up late now..

As I finally found the courage to open the door, everyone turned their attention to me as I walked in the classroom. They stared at me as if I was wearing my underwear on my head or something. There eyes followed me as I walked over to Mrs. Cul, who had one hand on her hip. I noticed the student council president, Defoko, giving me the evil eye.

As I stopped in front of Mrs. Cul, she smirked. "Well, well, who do we have here?" she frowned immediately. "You're thirty minutes late. It was okay in preschool, but not in high school. Detention."

The class went "Oooooooh!" like those little kids who see the troublemaker of the kindergarten class stealing the teacher's pen or something. Why were they doing that? I had never gotten detention either. I was basically known as the teacher's pet..wait, scratch that. I was ALMOST the teacher's pet. I was competing with Defoko, the student council president, the one with straight A's, the one who came thirty minutes early for school, the one who was never late. If I continued to describe her, you would have my dream girl-without the attitude, of course.

After she gave me two detention slips (I had forgotten to get a late slip, so she punished me by giving me detention tomorrow too,) I started walking to my seat. Lucky me. I sat in front of Defoko.

When I sat down, everyone stared at me for a few seconds, then returned their attention to Mrs. Cul. I felt a soft pencil eraser poke my back. I turned to see an angry Defoko.

"Hey. Be more responsible. I expect more of you." she crossed her arms.

"I overslept, okay?" I crossed my arms.

She rolled her eyes. I rolled my own eyes, and turned away. The rest of History went by pretty fast. As soon as the bell rang, everyone rushed out of the classroom. I stood outside the classroom, waiting for Kaito, who was in math across the hall. When the door open and I saw Kaito, we started walking to our lockers.

"Hey, Len, can I ask you a question?" Kaito asked when we were at our lockers.

"Uh, sure." I replied. "What's up?"

"Do you have wet dreams about Rin?"

I froze for a second. What the hell did my best friend just ask me?

As I froze, I remembered one of the few wet dreams I did have about Rin..of course, I didn't tell Kaito. I just replied, "That's none of your business. Why are you asking anyway?"

"'Cause, I had a wet dream about Luka last night. She invited me to her house, then she just randomly started undressing in front of me. When she was about to remove her bra, I woke up. Why do dreams always have to end at the good part?" Kaito groaned as he pulled his science book out.

I pulled out my english book and slammed my locker shut. "That's just natural, I guess. All dreams end at the good part, right?"

"Not all of them!" Kaito exclaimed quickly. "In one dream, I kissed Luka! Like, really kissed her! Why couldn't I continue to dream in that dream though!?" he seemed a little angry now.

"Calm down, Kaito." I put a hand on his shoulder. "None of that stuff will happen anyway."

"Just like you and Rin." Kaito replied angrily, pushing my hand off. So he goes that far. Geez, why is he getting so mad over a damn dream?

I gave him Defoko's signature evil eye. "Calm down. It's just a damn dream, get over it. To make matters worse, it was a wet dream! Are you that perverted, Kaito?"

Kaito growled. "Just shut up, dumbass shota." he crossed his arms, holding his science book.

"Is that all you got? Shota?" All though I was secretly mad at him for colling me a shota, I didn't show it. "I'm surprised you haven't been gaining weight from all that icecream you eat..wait, now I'm seeing it."

This made Kaito angrier, as his breathing became harder. Wow, we have never ever had a fight like this..why are we having this fight over a dream?

"Are you calling me fat?!" Kaito walked towards me. "B-because..you can take that back now..or.." he grabbed my shirt, and lifted me up.

"Kaito, what the hell are you doing to Len?!" I heard the familiar voice. We both turned our heads, and saw Luka and her best friend, who just happened to be Defoko.

Defoko was giving Kaito her signature evil eye and Luka was just glaring at him angrily.

"Kaito, were you bullying Len? What the hell?" Luka crossed her arms. "What kind of person are you, bullying your own friend! Put him down!"

I was returned safely to the ground.

"If you bothered to read Yamaha Gakuen's handbook, you would know bullying will not be tolerated!" Defoko pulled out a small book from her purple bag, flipped to some page, and shoved it in Kaito's face. "See this?"

I thought Kaito would explain to them what happened by now, but surprisingly, he just remained silent. Maybe because he would have to tell Luka - AND Defoko - about the wet dream he had. He just nodded as Defoko stuffed the book bag in her bag.

"I am so dissapointed in you, Kaito!" Luka turned to me. "Are you okay, Len?"

Without saying a word, I just nodded. Luka smiled and glared at Kaito again, her smiled faded away.

"Listen, this is just a warning!" Defoko exclaimed, pointing at Kaito. "The next time you do it, you will be immediately reported for not following school rules."

With a hmph, both girls turned and continued to walk to where they were going, probably to computer lab, because they had no books in their hands. I knew they weren't going to gym because they had gym with us.

I turned to Kaito with a smirk, who was just staring blankly at his locker. I stopped smirking. After about a minute, he turned to me, and said, "I'll see you later, Len." he started walking to class. I actually felt a little bad for him..he just got embarassed by the student council president..AND his crush/childhood friend, Luka.

I just walked to english with my english book tucked under my right arm.

The rest of the day went by quickly, and before I knew it school was over. I got on the bus home, and when I arrived home, I finished my homework quickly to get on Virtual Girlfriend. I checked up on Miku, eventually got bored, and watched some TV until Lily came home. When Lily arrived home, she told me to take a bath because I forgot to take one last night (I take one every night, but I guess I just forgot all about it.)

In the bath, I thought about what happened at school with Kaito..I hope he's okay.

When I finished my bath, I wrapped my towel around my waist, and entered my room.

I changed into my pajamas, ate dinner, then went to bed. A pretty usual evening for me, I guess.

* * *

"Len, wake up!"

What the heck? Is Lily waking me up?

My eyes still closed, I mumbled, "Just a couple more minutes.."

"Silly Len! You must wake up now!" said the voice. Wait, this can't be Lily.. "You don't want to miss a day of school, right? Plus, this day is much more special than your usual school day, Len! It's the first day of school for me! You don't want to miss that, right, Len?"

"What the..Lily, you just finished college.." I thought my ears were still adjusting, so I just figured it was Lily anyway.

I finally opened my eyes and didn't see Lily, of course. My eyes widened as I saw who was above me, pinning me down on my bed. No..it couldn't be her..how was she here?

How was she here, towering me, in Yamaha's Gakuen's school uniform..HOW WAS MIKU HATSUNE HERE?

"I thought you would never open your eyes, Len!" she laughed as she sat down on my stomach. "I already have your uniform ready! Just go brush your teeth, fix your hair, eat some toast, and then we can go to school!" Miku smiled.

"W-wait a second, you think you can just come in here and just act like that!? Wait, how ARE you even here!?" I exclaimed.

"You'll find out sooner or later!" Miku got off my stomach, then stood up. "Come on, sleepy head!" she held out her hand. I didn't accept her offer and instead just stood up, completely forgetting I was half naked.

Miku giggled as she stared at my boxers. "You sleep in your underwear, Len? I thought you would at least have on some pants."

"Huh?" I mumbled, looked down at my boxers, then blushed extremely hard and covered them. "D-don't look!"

"You're hair is a mess, I think I've seen enough anyway." she giggled one more time, then pushed me to the bathroom. "Freshen up, Len!" she slammed the door shut.

After I finished "freshening up," I ate some toast, and boarded the bus with Miku. It was a bit awkward. When we arrived at the school gates, we entered the schoolyard (we arrived a little early, so the school was not officially open yet.) As we entered, everyone stopped to look at me - I mean Miku.

"Hey, Len, I didn't know you were bringing a friend to school!" said Bruno, the foreign-exchange student from Mexico. His sister, Clara, just smiled and waved.

"Yo, Len! Maybe you can introduce me to your little friend soon!" Gakupo said, who was immediately punched in the arm by Luka.

As I passed everyone, they all had some sort of comment about Miku. When I made it to Kaito, he looked like he was looking for me. When he noticed me, he smiled at me like nothing had happened yesterday, and he appeared to think Miku just happened to be walking behind me. As we came to a stop, Katio realized she was with me. He blushed and mumbled, "Uh, Len, w-who's the girl?"

"Oh, um this is my..."

"I'm just a family friend! I just recently moved to Tokyo! I'm Miku Hatsune, nice to meet you!" she smiled as she clung onto my arm. "What's your name?"

Her clinging onto my arm made me blush.

Kaito replied with, "U-uh, Kaito Shion, I'm Len's best friend. Nice to meet you too." he gave a soft smile. As Miku let go of my arm, Kaito rubbed the back of his head. "So, are you in the same grade as us? A second year?" he asked.

Miku nodded. "I'm fifteen!" she said, still smiling.

"Cool." he replied.

Suddenly, someone pushed Kaito and I out of the way. When I looked up to see who it was, of course, it was the school delinquent and pervert, Piko Utatane.

"A new student, eh? I couldn't help but overhear you guys. You must be Miku. I'm Piko Utatane, nice to meet you. May I say, you look really fine." he flashed one of his signature sexy smiles.

"Thank you." was all Miku said, not blushing like the usual girl would.

"Hey, how about after class, you meet me on the rooftop to meet my friend. His name also starts with a P, and his nickname starts with a D. We'll have a lot of fun on the rooftop with him, trust me." he winked.

Wait..his name starts with a P..and his nickname starts with a-WAIT, IS HE GOING TO RAPE MIKU ON THE ROOFTOP!? I can't allow this to happen!

"Okay! Sounds fun!" was all Miku replied.

With that, Piko winked once more and walked off.

Oh no, I have to stop Miku from going to the rooftop!

* * *

"Hey, Paulo, maybe she can meet Bruno and Clara too? Or did they already meet? Hmm..what do you think, Daichi?"

"Dude, stop calling me Daichi! I don't want a Japanese name, alright?"

"Whatever, dude."

* * *

**I hope you guys are happy...I'm really lazy, so I'm going to stop there! xD**


	3. Why is she here?

**A guest told me not to write MikuxLen and instead write RinxLen. Either you just ignored the summary, you can't read, or you're just a plain idiot. I stated in the summary, this is MikuxLen, so if you don't like it, just don't freaking read it. If you like RinxLen so much, read other stories with it or make your on, but I honestly think you shouldn't, because from what I see, I think you'd be a horrible writer..sorry if I sound mean, but your review really made me mad.**

* * *

"Everyone, please welcome Miku Hatsune!" Mrs. Cul smiled as she put one hand on Miku's shoulder and the other hand was placed on her hip. "You came at the right time. One of our students just recently transferred, so you can take there seat, which is right beside..Luka."

Luka raised her hand, probably knowing Mrs. Cul would ask her to. Miku smiled, thanked her for welcoming her, and sat down next to Luka, who started talking to her. I hope Luka and Miku can be friends.

A few minutes after Mrs. Cul started her lesson, Mayu Akiyama raised her hand. Mayu almost never raises her hand. Not because she's too dumb for school or anything, but because she thinks school is too dumb for HER. Her father lead her to thinking this because he spoils her (yes, her family is rich. Her father is the owner of AkiGames, a famous company that makes many kinds of games, even hentai. They were involved in the creation of Virtual Girlfriend!)

"Yes, Akiyama-san?" Usually Mrs. Cul would just call us by our first or last name (she would call the people she really doesn't like by there last name,) but she calls Mayu Akiyama-san because she doesn't want to make her family angry and tries to be VERY respectful to Mayu.

Mayu stood up, tossed her hair back, and smiled evilly. "Fu..fu..fu..I have a few questions for the new student. Muki, was it?" Mayu pretends not to remember peoples' names. "Oh, right, Miku."

"Of course, Akiyama-san!" Mrs. Cul replied.

"Right." she turned to Miku. "May I ask, what city did you come from?"

"Osaka!" Miku replied. "But Tokyo seems so much better so far!"

"So why exactly did you move?"

Miku paused for a second, but quickly said, "It was just a simple family decision."

Mayu frowned. "I saw you walking with Kagamine earlier. Are you guys related or something?"

"No, I'm just a family friend." Miku frowned too.

"You seemed to be clinging to his arm too. Are you sure?" Mayu actually seemed a bit angry. I better jump in..

"Listen, Mayu, why are you asking Miku all these questions?" I asked, causing Mayu look over to me.

"Because, she seems fairly popular, and I want to let her now she'll never beat my level." she crossed her arms across her chest and sat down.

The class gasped a little, including me. Mayu would never admit someone was more popular than her.

Miku just seemed a bit confused, and sat down herself.

"Well..anyways, can somebody please tell me.." Mrs. Cul continued her lesson.

* * *

"Miku, you can't go in the boy's changing room with me. You have to go in the girl's changing room." I told Miku, pointing to the girl's changing room. "You might get in trouble if you go in with me."

Miku nodded and opened the girl's changing room door. It shut with a slam, and I entered the boy's changing room.

"Yo, Len!" Piko walked over to me, shirtless and only in his gym shorts. "I forgot to tell Miku to meet me during lunch. We can have lunch up there too."

The boys overheard us, and I heard them whispering, "Wow, Piko works fast."

"Hey, Piko, whatever you're planning, I'm not going to let you do it to Miku." I whispered.

Piko frowned and replied, "Just tell her." he walked away.

I frowned and walked over to my locker, where my gym clothes were. I opened my locker, and started removing my shirt and pants. I put on my gym clothes, and exited the locker room.

Miku was already sitting outside on the bleachers with Gumi Megpoid, who seemed to be talking to Miku. I just sat with Kaito, who was already out too. He didn't even notice me sit down, because he was too busy staring at Luka, who was exercising with Defoko and her other friend, Momo. I had to admit, they all had pretty good bodies.

"Kaito..earth to Kaito." I waved my hand in front of Kaito's face.

"Oh, Len!" Kaito said. "What's up?"

"You were staring at Luka and didn't even notice me sit down. Kaito, single or not, you need to confess to her."

Kaito sighed. "I think she'll reject me. I mean, she obviously only thinks of me as a friend, Len.." he cupped his chin with his hands.

"What if she doesn't? You need to man up, dude!"

"You say that as if you confessed to Rin and now you're dating." Kaito groaned, making me chuckle.

"Listen, if you confess to Luka, I'll confess to Rin, promise." I held out my fist, waiting for Kaito to bump it with his own fist.

He finally smiled and bumped it with his own fist. "Promise."

When everyone was out, Coach Merli blew her whistle. "Everyone, quiet!" when everyone was silent, she smirked. "Okay, today we'll start to prepare for Sports Day. Remember, it'll be held in two months on Saturday."

Everyone started smiling, because Sports Day was our favorite thing about gym class - or even school. On Sports Day, we didn't have to go to class the whole day because we would be doing different events the whole time.

"To start, we will practice our relay races. I'll tell you who's group you'll be in. These will not be the actual groups on the actual day." Coach Merli told us our groups aloud.

I was with Tei Sukone, who is actually a sweet girl but is often mistaken for a yandere because she carries around a knife for self defense. Then there was Gakupo. He was kind of a pervert, but a really cool guy. Finally, there was SeeU Wang, a girl from South Korea. She just moved here, and she's cool too, I guess.

I looked over and saw Miku was sitting in front of Mayu. Hopefully nothing happens. Gumi was with her too, and hopefully they were friends, because Gumi really knows how to stand up for herself/other people. Then, there was Kaito.

"Everyone in the front, get in your ready position!" Coach Merli said aloud. Tei got in her ready position, and so did everyone else in the front of their team. "Ready? Set?" Coach Merli blew her whistle, and Tei and everyone else ran off.

To my surprise, Tei was even faster than the captain of the track team. She was back in about ten seconds, and slapped my hand when she came back.

I ran as fast as I could, though I didn't feel the need too, because we were in the lead.

I slapped Gakupo's hand when I came back, and he did the same with SeeU. We were in first place! The track team captain's team came shortly after in second, and Miku's team was in third.

"Good job, everyone! We'll do that a few more times, but this time it'll be a bit different!"

* * *

Damn it. I had totally forgotten I had detention again. I was super prepared to go home, but Mrs. Cul pulled me back at the last minute. Great. Just great.

About ten minutes after three (detention is an hour, so it would end around four,) the door opened. Both Mrs. Cul and I turned to the door, to see Miku with a smile on her face.

"Hello, Mrs. Cul. I'm here to pick up Len." she said swiftly, her eyes closed and the smile still on her face.

"I'm sorry, Miku, but you can not pick up Len. He has detention."

"But I have to take him somewhere really important!" Miku's smile faded away and her voice by then was a bit tense.

Silence filled the room.

"Fine," Mrs. Cul replied. "But, you must give me 40 minutes of detention on Monday." (Yes, it was Friday.)

I felt happy but sad at the same time. "Thank you, Mrs. Cul." I stood up and exited the room.

Lily was outside waiting in the car. "Lily? Did she get off work early or something?" I said to myself, not expecting na answer.

"Yep, I found her phone number and called her." Miku said. "She was a bit confused at first, but now she knows all about me and why I'm here. You'll find out why I'm here soon and Lily will get a better explanation."

"Wait..so she knows that I'm playing Virtual Girlfriend now!?" I was a bit scared.

Miku laughed. "She knew ever since she peeked in your room once. She decided not to let you know, because it seemed like you were really working hard not to let her now."

I sighed and stopped in front of the car. I opened the door, let Miku in, and got in myself.

"Hey Len! How was your day?" Lily smirked as she started to drive.

"Don't say that! How come you didn't tell me you knew about Virtual Girlfriend?" I said, a bit angry.

"Well, wouldn't that spoil the effect?" she replied playfully, followed by laughter from Miku and herself.

I just sighed and shrugged it off. "Hey, this is not the way home. Where are we going?" I asked.

"To J-Studio's headquarters, the creator's of Virtual Girlfriend. You need to know why I'm here, Len, don't you?"

We stayed silent for the rest of the ride. It was about thirty minutes away. When we parked in front of J-Studios, I exited the car. I looked up, and saw the tallest building I'll probably ever see in my life. Miku and Lily exited the car too, and then we entered the lobby of the building.

The walls were painted white, and on the right wall, there was J-Studio's logo printed in huge red letters. On the left wall was a brown counter which looked like it was attached to the wall with a lady typing behind a considerably large computer. There was also a red couch with a glass coffee table in front of it. Pretty fancy.

We walked over to the counter and the lady looked up. "Hello, welcome to-" she paused. "Oh, Miku. Just go on up to the seventh floor, unless he's on the fiftieth floor..never mind, the seventh."

THIS BUILDING HAS OVER FIFTY FLOORS?

We went to the seventh floor, and when the doors opened, we saw a lot of cubicles in front of us. There was also a lady beside the first cubicle. She looked up. "Oh. Please go to cubicle 17, that way." the lady pointed to the right, and we walked down until we saw 17 on one of the cubicles.

We entered the cubicle. It was actually pretty large. A man was sitting in the chair, facing a computer. He turned around when he heard our footsteps.

"Welcome." he smirked. He looked a bit like Kaito. "I'm Mr. Shion, but you can call me Taito. Len, I think you are familiar with my nephew, Kaito."

"Actually, we're best friends." I replied, and he nodded.

"Anyways, I'm here to explain to you why and how Miku is here. Come with me."

He lead us to a door with a sign on it. On the sign it said "TOP SECRET." He pulled out a key, unlocked the door, and opened the door. We entered the room, and inside was a couch and a desk. On the other side of the room there was a huge machine or something like that.

"Sit down." we sat down on the couch and he sat down at the desk. "So, Len, let's get this over with. You can not know the exact reason why she came to life. You must figure out yourself." For some reason he winked.

"What?! Why not just tell me?"

Taito ignored me. "You can at least know how she came to life." he pointed to the machine, and we looked back. "You see, Miku actually used to be a robot. With that high tech machine, we turned her into an actual human. We could show you an x-ray, if you would like that."

We all shook our heads.

"Great. That is all."

"Huh? That's it? No better explanation? Please, tell me why she's here!"

Taito ignored me again, and lead us back to the elevator.

* * *

"Something's wrong with the water. We're going to the bath house, okay?" Lily told Miku and I as we entered the car.

"Okay.." I mumbled.

"Oh, a bath house! I've never been to one! It must be great!" Miku exclaimed.

When we arrived at the bath house, we entered. I entered the male's bath house and Lily and Miku entered the girl's bath house.

"Hello, Len Kagamine, occasional customer." I said to the man behind the counter. There's two different types of customers, occasional customers, and frequent customers.

"Okay..I have you right here." the man said. "Please change in the changing room, and the bath house is connected, as you should know."

I nodded, changed, and entered the bath house, where about 19 other people were in the bath. They looked up at me, and then continued relaxing, or talking to their friends. I removed my towel and got in quickly. Ah, so relaxing..

* * *

**(This part will not be Len's P.O.V, and it'll just be in third person.)**

"Wow, this water is so warm! I love it!" Miku cried, a big smile on her face.

"Relaxing, isn't it?" Lily smiled, and Miku nodded while stretching her arms.

Lily and Miku started talking. Miku looked the other way for a second when someone entered the bath. She turned back to Lily for a second, then looked back.

"W-wait..NERU?"

* * *

**That concludes chapter 3.**


	4. A boyfriend, jealousy, and a phone?

**Okay…I'm REALLY sorry. I haven't updated this story since last year, half of the reason being writers block, the other half being laziness. So yeah….so if anyone has any ideas for chapters, please tell me and I'll try to squeeze it in the story. Okay, I think that's all…Oh, and happy New Year, merry late Christmas, and I hope everyone had a good Easter! Yeah…that's it now. :)**

"NERU?!"

I heard the scream, and figured it was just a girl screaming about a boy entering the female bath…but isn't Neru a girl's name? Not to mention, it's the name of a Virtual Girlfriend model…whatever, it's probably just a coincidence.

Wait a second, the voice sounded like Miku's…but she wouldn't scream like that about a boy entering the locker room, right? She's pretty naïve and oblivious, so she wouldn't care, right?

I tried to relax, but I couldn't stop thinking about it. I stood up, wrapped my towel around my crotch area, and started to get changed back into my clothes. Soon, I was fully clothed, and I was at the front desk.

"Eh, that was a bit quick, don't you think? We suggest you stay in for at least ten minutes, but no longer than twenty." the man smiled.

I sighed. "It's not that…I just heard that scream and I got worried. It sounded like my friend, so it's only natural for me to feel worried." I explained. "Did you see a boy enter the changing room?"

"Huh? No way, I would never allow that…the last girl that entered was named….Neru Akita." he said.

Wait a minute…Akita was Virtual Girlfriend's last name for Neru. No, it was all just a coincidence…coincidence…coincidence…no, it can't be.

"Sorry, sir, but I'm worried about my friend!" I made a dash for the female bathhouse.

"Wait, you can't go in t-" the man suddenly stopped. I think he mumbled a girl's name. Maybe he remembered a past love?

No girls were in the changing room, so that was good. The door to the bathhouse was closed. There was a small hole in the door, which was a crack in the door. I doubt they would put a small window, due to perverts.

I saw Miku, luckily with a towel wrapped around her and not naked, hugging another girl, also with a towel wrapped around her.

Wait…I was right…she was hugging Neru Akita, the model from Virtual Girlfriend.

"Neru, Neru, I thought I'd never see you again!" Miku cried, with a huge smile on her face.

"G-get off of me!" Neru pushed her off.

Wow, I wonder if they set their personalities, because Neru seems completely different from Miku already.

So they turned Neru's robot into an actual human too…

Before I got caught, I exited the changing room.

"Sorry!" I bowed to the man at the front desk. "I was just worried…it appears she's okay."

"It's okay…I know how it feels to be worried…" he looked away. "You're in love with her, aren't you?"

I turned red. "O-of course not! She's just a family friend!"

He smirked, as if he didn't believe me. "Of course…" he sighed. "I'm Al, but most people call me Big Al. I know how it feels to be in love with a so called 'friend'…"

Then, Miku, Lily, and Neru saved me from a boring story when they exited the changing room.

We started to exit the bathhouse.

"Len, Len, look who we found?" she pointed to Neru. "Neru-chan! Neru-chan!"

Neru frowned. "It's not that big of a deal…" she sighed.

"Apparently, she can't find her caretaker, so she's asking to come home with us." Lily explained.

"EH? N-no way, Miku suggested it, not me!" Neru protested.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about. We'll let you stay with us, right, Lily?" I jumped in.

"Yeah." Lily nodded, as she opened the car door.

Neru blushed. "T-thanks…"

* * *

"This school uniform is different from Virtual Girlfriend's…" Neru said, twirling around and looking down at her outfit. "It's kind of cool…"

"Right?" Miku smiled, twirling around as well. "Real school is fun too! We actually get to learn, unlike the Virtual Girlfriend school, where there's no teachers or learning!"

"Really?" Neru looked curious.

"Yep!"

I handed Neru an old school bag that I used in middle school. "Here, you can use this."

Neru blushed. "U-um, thank you. For everything, not just the school bag!"

I smiled. "No problem."

This seemed to make her blush even harder. "W-well, shouldn't we get going? I want to go to school now, it seems fun!" she smiled nervously, scratching her hair. "Well, let's go!" she ran out of the room.

Miku and I looked at her exit, and then we turned to each other. "You know, I think Neru likes you already!" Miku smiled. "Do you think you two could go out? It would be so much fun, since we could go on a double date!"

"Double date?" I was puzzled. "You're not going out with anyone. You mean when you find a boyfriend?"

"Oh, I didn't tell you? Piko found me and we met up on the roof! I met his friend Paulo too, who's Japanese nickname is Daichi…" Well, that explains the P and D situation… "Then, Piko asked me to be his girlfriend, and I said yes!"

My eyes widened. Miku and Piko…were going out? Miku seemed pretty happy about it, so I didn't want to sound bitter. I replied, "That's great, Miku. I don't think Neru likes me though," I gave a pity smile. "Besides, I don't think I want to date anyone for a while…"

Miku nodded. "That's understandable!"

Then we were on our way to school.

* * *

"M-Miku, did you and Piko go on a date yet?" one of the girls asked.

"Where did you go?" another girl asked.

Miku smiled and waved her hand to say no. "We just got together yesterday. We decided to have our first date this weekend."

Neru looked upset as all the girls asked Miku question. "Miku has a boyfriend already?" she frowned.

"Yeah, apparently…" I replied, my voice drifting off. "It's nothing to be upset about, Neru."

Neru sighed. "It's not that…it's just, I don't think she belongs with him," she explained. "He sounds like a big pervert, and I don't think she wants to spend the rest of her life with him…"

"Eh? She doesn't have to! If she doesn't like the relationship they can break up!" I explained, thinking Neru didn't understand relationships.

"I guess Taito didn't tell you why we came to life," she said. "So I can't explain further."

"Tell me, tell me!"

Neru just looked away.

"Another family friend, Len? Seriously?" Kaito suddenly appeared.

"Oh! Yeah. S-she's Miku's…"

"Step-sister." Neru replied. "Each of our parents got remarried a few years ago, so now we're step-sisters."

"Oh, I see. I'm Kaito. What's your name?" Kaito didn't seem impressed by her (or her looks, at least,) due to his tone.

"Neru Akita." she paused for a moment. "Well, Hatsune now." Neru saved herself.

"Cool. I hope you like the school!" he smiled. "So, Len, I heard Luka was planning to break up with Gakupo…"

Neru was walking off already.

"No way! Why?"

"Well, I heard girls saying it was because he was cheating on her with Gumi Megpoid." Kaito said.

"Gumi? No way! They don't seem like they would fit well together, not to mention she looks ten times younger." I was surprised.

"Eh, I don't know, lately it's been a trend to date younger people." Kaito sighed. "Should I ask Luka out now, just in case the rumor is true?"

I thought about it. "Wait until it's confirmed. Luka's your childhood friend, I'm sure she would tell you if they broke up."

Kaito nodded. "That's true. Remember, though! If I ask Luka out, you have to ask Rin out!"

I nodded, as someone called Kaito's name. "I think that's Leon. I gotta go, see ya!" he ran off.

I turned back to see Piko and Miku talking. It felt weird watching them together. Piko said something and Miku laughed. It seemed like they were a really good couple, but I knew it was wrong. No, Miku likes Piko, and so does Piko…I'm over thinking it. Why do I feel a bit…jealous, though?

* * *

The school day passed by quickly, and soon we here home. Neru decided to join a club, so she came home later.

"I'm home!" Neru yelled as she entered the house.

Miku ran downstairs to hug her, and I decided to follow her.. "Where were you? I missed you so much, Neru-chan!"

I thought Miku knew she was in a club…

"Eh? I was at school, meeting with the Science Club. Science seems interesting, so I decided to join." Neru kneeled down to put down her shoes, and then made her way to the kitchen. Miku followed her, and so did I.

"Schools have clubs?"

Neru nodded, then Miku turned to me. "I want to join a club! I want to join a club! I want to join a club!"

"Sure, you need to fill out a club entry form though. There's a list of clubs I got at the beginning of the year. There's a few more now, but I'll go get it!"

I got the list, and returned downstairs to show Miku.

"Hmm…Astronomy Club…Basketball Club…Oh, oh! I want to be a cheerleader! I'll join the Cheerleading Club! Yay!" Miku started jumping up and down. "Do you have a club entry form too?"

I shook my head. "I didn't want to join a club, so I didn't ask for one. You can ask a teacher."

"Okay!" Miku skipped upstairs, which was kind of dangerous, but I didn't say anything. "I'm going to be a cheerleader! I'm going to be a cheerleader!"

A cheerleader…this might not be such a good idea. This could be pervert bait for Piko. I saw the cheerleading uniforms, and the skirts are REALLY short. Maybe I can convince Miku to join another club.

* * *

I wasn't able to convince Miku to join another club, and soon she was in her cheerleading uniform **(A/N: Think cheerful Japan Miku)** with pom poms in her hands. "Cheer! Cheer! Cheer!" she said, shaking her pom poms. "Well, I have to meet the club! See ya!" she skipped off, shaking her pom poms in the air.

She's going to tell Piko for sure. I hope she doesn't end up getting raped. Well, maybe Piko's not that bad of a guy. I shrugged it off and walked home.

The next few days were kind of boring. Then, finally, something exciting happened. Mrs. Cul announced that the school festival was coming up, the week before Sports Day.

"So, this year the school decided to start planning early! Each class must do something for the festival, and clubs are allowed to do something as well!" Mrs. Cul said. "So, any ideas?"

"Haunted house!" one kid yelled.

"Maid café!" another kid yelled.

Everyone did that…I want to do something different for once, but what?

Mrs. Cul was writing all the ideas down on the board.

"Well, anyone else?"

"Movie!" Gumi yelled.

A movie doesn't sound half bad…

"Well, three should be enough! Let's vote!" Mrs. Cul said. The class voted, and it was decided that we were doing a movie.

"Okay, Gumi, since it was your idea, you're in charge! You can choose the director, the actors, and etc., alright?"

Gumi nodded. "I won't disappoint you, Mrs. Cul! I'll make sure our movie is worthy of being shown!" she said, putting her hand to her forehead. "New assignment: Make the perfect movie!"

I sighed. She's taking this a bit too seriously…

Mrs. Cul made her way to the door and slid it open. "Well, I have to go to a meeting. Gumi and the class rep may come to the board to discuss the movie. The president may come forward as well."

Gumi and Defoko walked to the front of the class. The class rep, who happened to be my crush, Rin, joined them.

"Alright, first, we need a plot! Anyone who has an idea, please raise your hand!" Gumi said, as if she were the military captain. "Rin-san, please write down everything on the board! Defoko-san, help her out!"

"Yes!" Rin and Defoko said together, holding up chalk.

Soon, we had a plot, scriptwriter, actors, and everything else. We decided to do a mystery, where someone committed a crime and a group of detectives had to find out who did it. I was one of the witnesses, Miku was one of the detectives, and Neru was a detective as well. Rin, as expected, was the main detective. With her beauty, she had to get the most screen time.

We decided that the movie would be no longer than thirty minutes, and that we should start filming at least five weeks before the festival starts.

"Well, that's all! We need to wait for Mrs. Cul to come back though!" Gumi smiled, skipping to her seat.

Rin and Defoko sat back down, and then everyone started talking to their friends.

Miku skipped over to my seat. "Len-kun! My club is doing a cheerleading performance in the auditorium! You'll come, right?" she smiled.

"Of course."

"Great! We're still waiting to find out what time we're going on, but it's going to be fun!"

Suddenly, my phone buzzed and I pulled it out. Lily.

**Sorry if I'm getting you in trouble for texting you during class, but I'm going to be home late due to a business group visiting the restaurant. They're going to be here all day/night. Bye!**

**-Lily**

I was about to reply, but then Miku said, "I want a phone so my friends can text and call me!" she grabbed my phone and stared at the screen. "Maybe Piko can text me too!"

Miku won't stop talking about Piko…

"I'll ask Lily…" I replied, grabbing the phone back to reply.

"Yay, yay, thank you, Len-kun!" she jumped up and down, then she made her way to Gumi's seat. Sometimes Miku acts like a child…

I looked over to Neru. She was sitting alone, staring out the window. I thought she had made one friend by now. Half of the Science Club is in our class too, so at least one of them is her friend, right?

Suddenly, she looked back at Miku and Gumi, then sighed and turned back around. I wonder if she's jealous of Miku…

* * *

The next day, it was Saturday and Lily was off. So, she took Miku, Neru, and I to the mall so Miku and Neru could get a phone.

When we made it to the shop, Lily said, "I can afford for both of you to get a smartphone."

"Just like Len's? Yay!" Miku said, running over to the phones. Neru just sighed and followed her.

Lily turned to me. "Hey, Len, have you realized Miku tries hard to be like you?" she tapped her forehead and looked up. "You don't think she likes you, do you?"

I turned red and shook my head. "No, no, no! I think she's just trying to act like a regular human, now that she is one! Yeah, yeah!" I nodded.

"I was just joking to see your reaction, Len. I knew that." she giggled, starting to make her way to the smartphones.

"Wait! That's not funny!" I said, following her.

Miku got a teal model and Neru a dark yellow one. In the car, we exchanged numbers.

"I wonder what Piko's number is! I'll ask him on Monday! Couples text and call each other, right?" she asked.

I just nodded. I started feeling weird inside again. This time it was worst though…I can't be jealous though. I like Rin, right?

**So, here's a sort of long chapter. It kind of dragged on, so sorry. :/**


End file.
